


Cross-species Transfiguration & other Distractions (one-shot)

by sonmi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts, Library, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Transfiguration, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonmi/pseuds/sonmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy's Transfiguration essay lies abandoned as he pursues other activities ... namely, watching the progress of Granger searching through all the books in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-species Transfiguration & other Distractions (one-shot)

Through a couple bent heads and flickering candles, Draco can see Granger’s mountain of books getting higher and higher on her table. It’s starting to look like she’s building miniature battlements. He can’t only see her—he can hear her—sighing loudly and dropping another volume on the top of an ever-increasing pile. 

It’s stupid, Draco knows, but for the past hour he hasn’t properly concentrated on his Transfiguration homework, and instead silently observed Granger look for some obscure reference. And going by the amount of books she’s been trawling through, she hasn’t exactly had very much luck. 

Draco looks down at his parchment. The ink’s dried on the end of his quill, making it brittle. He dunks it into his inkwell, trying to remember what he’d been writing. ‘The attributes of cross-species Transfiguration differ significantly from cross-breed Transfiguration; for example—’ 

For example what? Draco absent-mindedly flips through a book on his right, but sooner rather than later he’s looking up at a bowed, brown-haired, bushy-headed someone. Again. 

All of a sudden, she begins writing furiously, looking quickly from an open book to her parchment. She must have found what she was looking for, Draco thinks. Good for her. It only took upwards of an hour. 

With a loud thud that echoes through the dim library, she slams the book shut. Granger triumphantly puts the book on the top of her pile, corks her inkwell, and leans back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. An expression of victory—of an ‘Outstanding’ on another essay—patterns her face, her glazed eyes staring at the bookshelves behind Draco. 

He knows she’s not smiling at him, but it still feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> my very first dramione fanfic (ahhh)! there will probably be many more owing to the fact that i am absolute trash and have been writing all summer... anyway, like, review, etc. thanks for reading :-)


End file.
